Les Fanfictions Naruto Award !
by yue-redmoon
Summary: Venez lire cette...chose, oui choses, faute de mieux à qualifier... impossible à identifier car il te concerne, oui toi lecteurs et publiques ! VOICI LE GRAND SOIR Le 20 01 2007 ! venez voir les fics qui ont a la mode. animé par nos personnages favoris
1. les fanfictions naruto award

**Fanfiction Naruto Award !**

_(Musique de fond, le générique de début 2 de Naruto)_

Le 20 Janvier 2007, préparez-vous à une fête des plus dingue qui fût inventé jusque là ! Les Fanfiction Naruto Award !

Ce jour-là, des fics Naruto auront leurs heures de gloires.

Comment faire pour leur donner ce moment ? Rien de plus simple, c'est toi public qui vote ! Dans les reviews, que tu sois auteur, autrice, lecteur, lectrice ou seulement une personne de passage, tu as juste à venir à faire un reviews dans cette fic, pour nous diretements tes préférence en fanfictions Naruto de ce site ! Deux votes maximum par catégories sont autorisés !

Voici les catégories proposés :

**Meilleur fic Yaoi :**

**Meilleur fic Yuri :**

**Meilleur fic Humoristique :**

**Meilleur fic parodique**

**Meilleur fic Romance :**

**Meilleur fic Drame :**

**Meilleur fic avec le couple le plus original :**

**Fic contenant meileur Lemon :**

**Meilleurs fic d'aventure :**

**Meilleur fic dans les rated K à T :**

**Meilleur dans le rated M :**

**Meilleur auteur :**

**Meilleur autrice :**

Pour les créateurs et créatices de fics, vous avez le droit de voter pour vous et vos créations, mais vous devez au moins mettre les référence d'une autre personne !

Ces remises de gloire vous seront présenté par Yue ! Des auteurs seront aussi invités (ceux qui le veulent, mettait dans les reviews que vous voulez ouvrir les envellopes qui donne les résultats) !

Les votes devront prendre fin le 15janvier 2007 à 23h59 (ceux qui arriveront un peu après seront pris en compte mais au-delà du 16janvier c'est fini sûre)

Maintenant, publique, c'est à toi de jouer !!


	2. message

**Les Fanfictions Naruto Award !**

_Musique de fond, opening deux de Naruto)_

Attention amis lecteurs et amies lectrices, ils ne vous restent plus que ce week end pour rendre vos bulletins de votes ! Dernier jours, le 15janvier 2007 !

Rappel des catégories de vote :

**Meilleur fic Yaoi :**

**Meilleur fic Yuri :**

**Meilleur fic Humoristique :**

**Meilleur fic parodique**

**Meilleur fic Romance :**

**Meilleur fic Drame :**

**Meilleur fic avec le couple le plus original :**

**Fic contenant meileur Lemon :**

**Meilleurs fic d'aventure :**

**Meilleur fic dans les rated K à T :**

**Meilleur dans le rated M :**

**Meilleur auteur masculin :**

**Meilleur auteur feminin :**

En voyant vos votes, j'ai réalisé qu'il y a un gros problème ! Le meilleur auteur ! C'est vrai que plsu de la majorité des personnes qui lisent et écrivent des fics sont des demoiselles et des dames (ben, y'a pas d'âge pour écrire et lire les fics) ! Moi même je m'en rend compte car... A par Dark-lee, moi (oui je suis un garçon), SuperBahamut,... C'est les seul que je connaisse... somme nous une espèce rare ? (l'espece rare des auteurs masculin ?de fanfiction ?)

Mais je suis sûr que vous trouverez d'autres personnes !

Si il n'y a pas assez de votes, je risque de devoir annuler cette catégorie !

bientôt

YUE


	3. dernier message

**Les fanfictions Naruto Award !**

Fin des votes !!! Arrêter de voter !! Toi là, c'est pas la peine de voté !

Je viens de finir de compter les voix des fics et des auteurs choisi, et je dois dire que plus d'un fois, j'ai crus que je n'aurais pas de vainqueurs !

Avant de partir, je voulais dire un truc : Cette fic, si on peut l'appeller comme ça, est critiqué par des personnes car ils disent qu'elle n'a pas sa place sur ce site, et que je doi crée un forum pour ça ! Mais j'ai pas envis de crée un forum pour ce truc ! Et si cette fic existe c'est pas pour rien, c'est pour parodie deux trucs :

En premier, les "NRJ Music Award" qui vont avoir bientôt lieu !

En deuxième, les épisodes au Japon de Naruto quand ils votent pour : leurs épisode préférer, leurs combats préférer et tout ça quoi !

Ces deux raisons ne vous suffissent pas pour dire que cette fic mérite sa place sur ce site ? Eh puis de toute façon, on écrit ce qu'on veut dans une fic, et là, je voulais une participation des lecteurs pour qu'ils aient au moins un petit rôle important dans une fic ! (Tiens une fic Naruto genre "les livres dont vous êtes le héros", c'est un idée à creuser ça !)

J'espère que ces argumentations vous vont un peu amusé !

Les reviews sont encore ouverts ça vous le savez, et si ça vous amuse, continuez à dire ce que vous aimez ! Il est fait pour on va dire, je vois pas à quoi il pourrait servir d'autre, vous en avez une idée ?

Et moi je vous dis au 20 Janvier pour la remise des Fanfictions Naruto Award !

Votre ami Yue-RedMoon.


	4. FANFICTION NARUTO AWARD

**Dans les coulisses, loge du présentateur Yue, h-1 avant le début du prime time :**

Naruto(entrant bruyament dans la loge) : Yue !! Yue !!

Yue(posant un livre et paniqué) : Quoi ? C'est pas moi qui ai piqué le livre de Kakashi !

Naruto(encore plus bruyant) :On s'en fout de ça ! C'est nul comme livre ! Non, on viens de recevoir un message de Lullaby12 !

Yue(soulagé) : Et alors ?

Naruto : Elle arivera très en retard car elle est bloqué dans le trafic, y'a un bouchon de 10 kilomètre là où elle se trouve et elle est très loin d'arrivé.

Yue (repaniquant mais pour une autre raison que la 1er) : Quoi ? Mais c'est la catastrophe ! C'est la seule des auteurs à vouloir ouvrir une enveloppe ! En plus elle passe dans les premiers !

Naruto : On la remplace ?

Yue : Non, j'ai mieux ! Va chercher Kakashi et dis lui d'aller la chercher, tu sais où elle est Lullaby12 ?

Naruto : Heu... Ouais !

Yue : Alors va voir Kakashi, dis lui où elle est et qu'il fonce la chercher, il a une heure pour la ramener ! Qu'il utilse une moto d parking !

Naruto : Y'a des motos ? On a un parking ?

Yue : Le parking oui, les motos, elles sont au techniciens mais il a qu'a en voler une ! Et puis, c'est une fic merde, on fait ce que veut, du moment que je l'écris ! Il peut griller les feux s'il le veut !

Naruto : Ouais c'est pas faux ! J'y vais !

Yue(une fois que Naruto était parti) : Comme ça, Kakashi cherchera pas son bouquin ! Dernier problème à régler en plus, les catégories sans vainqueur ! On va pas s'en sortir... Ho ! J'ai trouvé, mon vote servira de final... Ah mais les votes sont fini et je transgresse le réglement imposé par moi, ça le fait pas... J'a pas le choix ! (Choppe le téléphone, compose une numero) Allô les créateurs des awards, j'appelle pour savoir si c'est possible...(Bip de censure pour garder le suspence)

**Les fanfictions Naruto Award !**

_(Musique de fond : Opening 2 de Naruto)_

Voix off (C'est Kisame pour pas le montrer et effrayer le publique) : Ce soir, préparez-vous à lire ! L'idée la plus délirante et jamais écrite en France ! Préparez-vous aux FANFICTION NARUTO AWARD ! Présenter par votre personnage principal, Naruto ! Et par l'auteur de Fanfic, Yue-Redmoon !

Yue et Naruto (micros en mains) : Amis Lecteurs et Amies Lectrices ! Bonsoir !!

Yue : Allô la régie, vous pourrez enlever la musique maintenant ?

Shino(à la régie) : Je veux bien, mais le bouton d'arret et coincé !

Neji (aussi à la régie) : Laisse moi voir ! Effectivement, c'est coincé !

Yue : Baissé le volume jusqu'a ce que la musique s'arrête alors !

_(La musique continue mais on l'entend à peine)_

Yue : Cher publique ! Je suis ravi d'être avec vous ce soir pour cette remise des prix exceptionnelle !

Naruto : Exceptionnelle, exceptionnelle... Faut voir ! Moi je dirais plus que c'est une grande première !

Yue : C'est vrai, c'est une grande premier, du moins en France, je sais pas pour les autres pays, car il s'agit des Fanfictions Naruto Award ! Naruto, à toi d'en dire...

Kakashi (arrive tranquillement) : Pardon de te déranger, Yue, j'ai réussi à amené Lullaby12 !

Yue : Et t'es venu juste pour me dire ça ?

Kakashi : Bha... En faite... Y'a comme un problème ! Ces deux messieurs veulent te parler !

Policier 1 : Bonjours, police ! Il parait que vous avez demandé à cette homme d'aller chercher une jeune femme à toute allure en enfreinant le code de la route !

Yue : Eh ben...

Policier 2 : Et qu'il pouvait voler une moto en plus pour aller chercher cette demoiselle !

Yue : Pour tout vous dire...

Les deux policiers (en trainant Yue) : Va falloir vous expliquer ça maintenant !

Yue(en pleure) : Pourquoi ça se passe comme ça ? Naruto, je t'envois Sakura et Sasuke pour t'aider à présenter !

La voix off : Maintenant, à la place de l'incompétant, voici Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno !

Yue (Voix hyper forte pour qu'on l'entend) : Kisame ! Poisson de mes BIP !! Attend que je t'attrape, je te bouferai pour avoir dit ces paroles même si c'est vrai ! Et pourquoi j'ai eu à de la censure ! J'emBIPde la censure !

Naruto : Il a de la voix... Sakura, il est où Sasuke ?

Sakura : Yue l'a envoyer dans la banque de donné des reviews du site pour recueuillir des reviews des fics gagnantes !

Naruto : Heu... On peut m'expliquer ?

Sakura : C'est simple ! Notre cher Sasuke va nous dire des reviews pour montrer pourquoi il mérite sa victoire ! Sasuke ! Tu nous entend ?

Sasuke (écran geant derrière Naruto et Sakura) : Oui je vous entends et je suis sur la page des reviews de la première fic gagnant, j'attend le feu vert !

Sakura : Parfait ! Alors sans plus tarder, voici ceux qui vont nous présenter le vainqueur de la catégorie meilleur Yaoi !

_(Musique : Opening de la saison 1)_

Voix off : Il a ému beaucoup de personne, surtout Yue...

Yue (toujours loin en hurlant): Je m'appelle pas Kisame moi ! Je suis pas insensible !

Voix-off : Bref, il a ému beaucoup de monde depuis sa mort, le revoici spécialement pour vous, toujours avec son air de jeune fille, voici Haku !

_applaudissement sous l'entré d'Haku, la musique rebaisse de volume (le bouton d'arrêt marche toujours pas)._

Haku : Bonsoir tout le monde !

Naruto : Temps mort ! Je croyais que Zabusa devait présenter cette catégorie avec Haku ! Il est où ?

Haku : Il ne voulait pas présenter ce genre de chose, alors il a filer à l'anglaise !

Sakura : On aurait dû faire pareil... Yue est au courant ?

Haku : Non, ça devait être la surprise !

Yue : ZABUSA !!! RAMENE TOI !!!!

Haku : Maintenant il est au courant ! Le pauvre, tous ce qu'il a prévu n'arrête pas de tomber à l'eau !

Naruto(sourire moqueur) : Les alea du direct ! Bon ben continue !

Haku : Bien ! He bien mes amis et chers lecteurs et lectrices, dans cette enveloppe se trouve le nom de la fic que vous avez élu comme étant le meilleur yaoi ! Et voici le nom de quatres fics, leurs résumés et le nom de l'auteur :

Apprendre à vivre de lasurvolte : Sasuke est un casse cou fumeur, Naruto est un fou qui semble ne pas connaître la peur… Ils vont à la fac ensemble… Sasunaru

Ce que veut Sasuke de lasurvolte : Si un jour Naruto pouvait entendre Sasuke penser, que se passerais t'il ? SasuNaru

Les petites histoires scolaire des 3 sannins de Simon Silverson : Quand Orochimaru, futur maître du Monde de pacotille, rencontre Jiraya, pervers notoire, ça fait des étincelles ! Histoire de la jeunesse des deux pires loustics de Konoha

Moi, Uzumaki Naruto de fanny-san : Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je suis dans cette ville depuis quelques jours et je viens de l'orphelinat de Konoha. Je ne veux pas que l'ont me plaigne pour si peux car la n'est pas le plus triste. La vérité... c'est que ma vie est un immense secret ! 

Haku(ouvre l'enveloppe) : Normalement, il a plus de titre mais on a choisi les nom les plus utilisé ! Et le vainqueur est...

_Les petites histoires scolaire des 3 sannins_ de Simon Silverson !

(_Explosion d'applaudissement)_

Sasuke (à l'écran) : Une fic très apprécié dès son premier chapitre ! Dont voici des exemples de reviews !

_tafolpamadlaine : mouahahaha j'adore le style, la façon d'écrire, sous forme de journal intime, c'est terrible! Orochimaru est un personnage que je déteste, mais je crois que celui de cette fic va être particulièrement délicieux! Pauvre Jiraya, j'imagine parfaitement la scène muhuhuh. Bref, je tire chapeau bas, je dis vivement la suite, car c'est génial!_

_altroen : ta fics est une veritable merveille!  
moi qui adore Orochimaru et Jiraya, je peux t'assurer que je suis absolument ravie  
j'ai aussi adorer la façon qu'a Oro de ridiculiser ce pauvre Jiraya et comment il parle de son maitre, ce type est démoniaque jusqu'au bout! ;p  
t'a eu une super idée en l'écrivant sous forme de journal!  
vite la suite! ;p_

_Alphonse Elric : Tien, tien... je crois me souvenir d'une certaine elisabeth moonstone...c'était pas magi démoniak ou je confond...? En tou ca je trouve l'idée originale kan meme...lol le journal d'oro..._

Naruto(en train de pleurer de rire) : Le journal intime du serpent ! Ce Silverson à vraiment réussi son coup ! Un mec qui tiens un journal intime ! La honte !!

Sakura : toi aussi ! Dans neuf rêve de Kineko ! Et Folie de Yue !

Naruto : Heu...

Sakura : Eh bien Haku, merci d'avoir pris le temps de venir ici pour annoncer que Simon Silverson vient de gagner un award grâce à son idées avec les trois Sannins !

Haku : De rien, je peux dire un mots à la caméra ?

Sakura : Vas-y !

Haku : J'espère un jour réapparaitre dans d'autre fics vu que ma carrière dans le manga s'est arrêter ! Et je remercie mes fans pour ne pas m'avoir oublier depuis ma mort !

Naruto : Merci Haku !! On reviens après une petite pause !

_Coulise, loge de Yue :_

Yue : C'est bon maintenant ? Je peux y aller ?

Policier un : Bien evidement, vous êtes excusés !

Kakashi (entrant brusquement) : attendez messieur ! Ce garçon m'a volé mon livre dans ma loge tout à l'heure ! Il est là, sur sa table !

Yue : Eh merde !! Mais j'ai une émission à faire moi !

Policier un et deux : Va falloir trouver de bon argument, cette fois encore !

Yue : Noooon !!!!!

_Retour sur scéne, où le show reprend :_

Naruto(toujours joyeu) : Nous voici de retour pour continuer cette émission !

Sakura : Avec cette fois-ci, une invité de marque pour présenté la catégorie meilleur Yuri !

Naruto : Voici l'auteur des fic comme "L'anti-fanclub de Sasuke" ou encore "Card Captor Sasuke" ! Voiciiiiiiii, Lullaby12 !!!!

Lullaby12 : Bonsoir tout le monde !!! Bonsoir ! Je suis contente d'être parmis vous ce soir ! Je remercie Yue pour m'avoir permis d'apparaitre ici pour ouvrir cette enveloppe ! Voici les quatres fics nominés ce soir !

On n'embrasse pas sa meilleure amie de akemi Luo : Pour le joyeux jour de beurre de Ino, un p'tit yuri Inosaku glandu! même si elle ne porte qu'une serviette de bain, même si elle est super bien fichue, on n'embrasse pas sa meilleure amie, Ino!

Oups ! de Ai-Sensei and Nade-Chan : Recueil d'oneshot sur le pairing InoSaku. 5, Glaçon Bafoué : Si Ino aime Sakura, qui aime Neji, qui aime Kakashi, qui aime Gaï, qui aimait Ino, l'esprit de vengeance d'une certaine fleuriste se réveille et prend le dessus... j'vous aurai prévenu.

Tout est bon dans le cochon de mokoshna : Yuri TsunadeXShizune Ma vision personnelle de la rencontre entre Tsunade et Shizune. Et avec du yuri, c'est encore mieux !

La fleur et le serpent de Berylia-Crystalia : Sakura vient encore de se faire jeter. Solution miracle: elle boit et se réveille dans un lit inconnu. Yuri, postérieur à Errant dans les ténèbres

Lullaby12 : D'après les notes laissé par Yue, il parait que c'était serré entre... Histoire de faire durer le suspence... "On n'embrasse pas sa meilleur amie" et "Oups !". Mais le grand vainqueur est... Oups ! de Ai-Sensei and Nade-Chan !!!!!

Sasuke (à l'écran) : Lullaby12... Déjà que tu me pourris la vie dans tes fics... Je dois te revoir ici !

Yue (toujours avec ces amis les flics, hurlant pour qu'on l'entend) : Je suis en train de lire Card Captor Sasuke ! Lullaby12 ! T'as eu une super idée ! Y'a pas à dire, tu mérite des félicitations pour martyriser l'Uchiwa ! Tu sais comment faire pour le dresser !

Sasuke : Sale traître ! Tu pourrais me filer un coup de main pour me sortir de la honte !

Yue (en train de se peter la voix) : Désoler, mais je peux pas contre dire une fille ! et puis, entre choisir le camp d'une fille et d'un mec... Je préfère celui de la fille ! en plus je t'aime pas depuis que tu as rejoind l'espère de Micheal Jackson serpent ! Et maintenant, fait ton boulot !

Sasuke : Ouais... Ouais...

_Maeve Fantaisie : Coucou! Ooh, voilà un petit one vraiment trop trop mimi!! Hihi, Sakura et Ino devaient vraiment être toutes mignonnes! Vive Naruto, hihi! Et Sakura toute timide! Ah, vraiment, vivement d'autres petits ones tout aussi adorables!  
Gros bisous, et merci de nous avoir offert ce petit one de douceur!  
Maeve_

_Mokona-chan : Lol, c'est assez comique, mais tout mimi en même temps, bravo!_

Sakura : Lullaby12, lâche ce award !

Lullaby12 : Je peux pas le garder encore un peu ?

Naruto(tenant son oreillette) : Ok, j'ai compris ! La régie m'a prévenu que Yue en a mis un de côté spécialement pour toi ! Il te remercie de l'avoir fait bien rire avec Card Captor Sasuke, parait qu'il était mort de rire et qu'il se retenait de rire pour pas qu'on l'entende à une heure du matin.

Lullaby12(part en courant) : Cool !! Merci !

Naruto : Elle me fait bien rire cette fic, je l'adore !

Sakura : Maintenant, il est temps de passé à la catégorie humoristique...

Yue : Excusez moi d'être en retard, mais les flis voulait pas me lâché... J'ai dû rendre son livre à Kakashi. Mais maintenant, ça devait aller ! Tu peux y aller Sakura, mais reste pas trop loin, on sait jamais ! On en est où ?

Naruto : A la catégorie humoristique !

Yue : Génial, j'ai prévu les personnes qui faut pour ça ! Kisame, présentation !

_(Musique thème d'Orochimaru)_

Kisame la voix-off : C'est l'ancien psychopate le plus populaire de Suna ! Devenu Kazekage, il protége son village, mais on lui a piqué...

Yue : Kisame, pas de spoiler !

Kisame : Chiotte ! Le deuxième est toujours un psychopate qui veut détruire Konoha et posséder un corps beau et jeune ! Voici Gaara et Orochimaru !

_(Tonnerre d'applaudissement, surtout pour Gaara, pour Orochimaru, c'est silence radio)_

Gaara : Pourquoi je dois faire ça avec un serpent ?

Yue : Bha... Toi et Orochimaru vous êtes pas marrant... Je t'aime bien Gaara mais il faut être deux normalement pour ouvrir l'enveloppe !

Orochimaru : Et Lullaby12 ?

Yue : invité spécial ! Entré spécial ! Excuse moi encore Gaara de te collé avec l'espèce de pédophile !

Orochimaru : Moi pédophile ?

Yue : Bhan tu veux un corps jeune et beau, j'en conclue que tu veux te faire des filles jeunes et belles de l'âge du corps que tu veux ! Et vu ton âge...

Orochimaru : Mais mais mais...

Yue : Gaara, fait le boulot s'il te plait, le serpent est bloqué !

Gaara : Voici les quatres nomminés de cette catégorie !

On a pensé à toi de Nami Himura : Epilogue en ligne Lorsqu'un Uchiha va avoir 17 ans, tout Konoha se plie en quatre pour le lui fêter... Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke ! Fic terminée

Les amants de Sakura de mimiyanina : Sakura est décédée en mission. Ses amies Ino, Hinata et Tenten héritent de son journal intime. Elles apprenent alors qu'elle s'est tapée tous nos ninjas préférés de Konoha et Suna! Elle raconte...

A quoi sert Sakura ? de Lunny : J'ai étudié le problème et vous fournis plusieurs hypothèses

Trente manières stupide de tuer Itachi de Berylia-Crystalia : Itachi va mourir de la main de différentes personnes de manière stupide. Que demande le peuple?

Sakura(arrive comme ça, en plein milieu de la scéne) : Dite, c'est moi, ou on se fout souvent de moi ?

Yue : Non tu rêve pas et tu devrais le savoir avec moi... Surtout avec mon remake de celui de mimiyanina !

Sakura : Je vais te tuer !

Gaara(l'air menaceant) : Je peux finir ?

Yue : Vas-y !

Gaara : Le vainqueur est... Nami Himura pour sa fic "On a pensé à toi" !

Sasuke : Grâce à moi, elle a réalisé une magnifique performance ! 146 reviews en 6 chapitres ! Plus fort que toi Yue !

Yue(Ignore Sasuke et parle avec Naruto) : Moi j'ai aimé Karaoké, la fic sur Tales of Symphonia ! Cette fille est génial !

Sasuke : Voici des reviews !

_Miss Goupil : Tu sais déjà que j'adore, mais je le reprécise !  
C'est vraiment génial, j'aime en particulier le cadeau d'Itachi ! Je suis pressée de voir la réaction de Sasuke, qui, j'en suis certaine, sera à la hauteur des gentils présents de ses charmants amis !  
LA SUITE !_

_Ariall : Xd, je l'adore vraiment ce début, il est trop marrant  
Je vois que les longs trajets de voiture quand on se perd servent toujours à quelque chose lol  
Mici pour la dédicace, c'est zentil suki_

_Saphir : Oh le petit veinard ! tous ces bo cadeau rien que pour lui ! mdr et bah vivemen la suite l!! j'ai hate de voir sa reaction :p_

Yue : Cette catégorie n'était pas facile faut dire, on a eu droit à tout les meilleurs titre humoristique ! Même "Vacance général pour les genins" y était !

Naruto : Un moment, j'ai crus qu'il y aurait pas de vainqueur lors du comptage des voies !

Yue : Ouais, au faite, merci pour le coup de main !

Naruto : De rien ! On passe à la suite ?

Yue : Oui ! Et pour la catégorie parodie, j'appelle un vrai duo de comique... Kisame, présentation.

_(Musique de fond, thème de Kakashi)_

Kisame : Ils sont amis et rivaux ! Ils sont de forces égaux ! L'un aime les roman étranges écrit par un pervers ! L'autre préfére s'entraînement et se lancer des défies débiles ! Applaidessé Kakashi et Gai !

Gai : Bonjours jeunes gens ! Force de la jeunesse !

Kakashi(sort le nez de son livre) : Rebonjours les jeunes !

Yue : Kakashi, range ce livre, on est en direct !

Kakashi : C'est bon, les gens ont l'habitude de me voir lire ce livre !

Gai : Laisse moi faire ce qu'il faut !

Yue : Mais pourquoi rien se passe comme je le veux ? Bon vas-y Gai ! Voici les 4 finalistes !

A quoi sert Sakura ? de Lunny : J'ai étudié le problème et vous fournis plusieurs hypothèses

Les amants de Sakura de mimiyanina : Sakura est décédée en mission. Ses amies Ino, Hinata et Tenten héritent de son journal intime. Elles apprenent alors qu'elle s'est tapée tous nos ninjas préférés de Konoha et Suna! Elle raconte...

Le petit Gaara rouge de akemi Luo : quand deux tarées font mumuse avec des figurines Naruto, ça donne ça: UNE PARODIE STUPIDE ET DEJANTEE! bon amusement.

Le Kage de Stingmon : Le Cid, vous connaissez ? Venez découvrir l'adaptation de cette célèbre pièce de Corneille par les personnages de Naruto ! ATTENTION : gros délire en perspective.

Gai : Et le vainqueur est...

Kakashi : A quoi Sakura ? de Lunny !

Gai : Eh ! c'était à moi de le dire !

Naruto : Sasuke ! Les reviews s'il te plait !

Sasuke : Les voila !

_reglisse-chan : J'adore le coup de "sakura, pourquoi tu tiens la carte à l'envers", ça m'a bien fait marrer ! J'adorerais une suite ! Mais bon, ça c'est toi qui décide !  
bIsOuS eT bOnNe FeTes!!_

_Lira.Hivatari : Je suis pas vraiment d'accord avec toi, Sakura est je suis d'acord au début comme tu l'a décrite mais au fur et à mesure je trouve qu'elle se crée une personnalité assez interressante!!  
et aparemment dans Next Génération elle sera moins pleurnicharde!!  
Mais j'aime bien tes hypothèse!!_

_Moko-Hime : Bwahahahaa !! XDD J'avoue que le coup de la carte à l'envers c'était trop trippant XD J'adore Sakura mais elle est vraiment trop conne ! XD M'enfin, c'est pour ça qu'elle est marrante XD   
Sakura: COMMENT CA JE SUIS CONNE ?  
Me: . Oh ! Regarde Sakura, voilà Sasuke !!  
Sakura: Ou ça ? Sasuke-kun !! se barre en courrant  
Me: ... XD_

Sasuke(a l'écran) : Le dernier commentaire n'est pas faux quand même et les hypothèse de Lunny ne sont pas faux quand même !

Sakura(en pleure) : Même Sasuke se moque de moi ! Ouiiiin !!

Yue : Bha quoi ? C'est pas vrai ce qu'elle a écris ? Bon c'est vrai que dans les next gen, c'est Naruto qui passe pour un naze au combat, avant qu'il est son nouveau Rasengan ! Je vous laisse !

Sakura (poursuivant Yue) : Viens là auteur de merde !!!

Yue : De l'aide !!! Sasuke ramene toi !!

Sasuke (à l'ecran) : Ah on passe dans un tunnel ! Gzzz Crr !

Naruto : Maintenant, on va passé à la catégorie Romance ! Sakura ! Laisse Yue, on a problème pour cette catégorie ! C''est lui qui doit présenté apparament !

Yue(juste derrière Naruto) : C'est bon, je suis là !

Naruto : Comment t'as fait ?

Yue : On est dans une fic non ? J'ai crée un clone qu'elle va tabasser ! Bref ! Kisame, présentation !

_(Thème de pokemon en français)_

Kisame : Célibataire, âgé de vingt depuis le 15janvier, complétement immature et hyper con... Tiens bonjours Yue... T'es pas sur scéne ?

Yue (à travers le micro de Kisame) : J'avais prévus que tu dise des conneries même si c'est vrai, alors j'ai crée ce clone !

_(Plus de musique mais bruit de quelqu'un qui se fait tabasser, puis explosion)_

Yue : Pas mal ma technique du clone kamikaze, il est couvert de parchemin explosive, il doit pas rester grand chose de Kisame !

Kisame : C'est... C'est bon... Je peux continuer...

Yue : Bref ! Pour la categorie Romance, malgrès tout les votes donnés... Je dois procéder à un tirage au sort ! Anko ! La grosse boule !!

_(Musique : Thème de Sakura, pour le coté romance) Anko se ramene avec une grosse boule genre celui du loto, où dedans d'autres boule vont dans tout les sens._

Yue : Merci Anko ! Désoler de ne pas t'offrir un meilleur rôle !

Anko : ça ira !

Yue : Bon procédons au tirage au sort !! (Noté que derrière mon ordi, j'ai vrai tiré le vainqueur au sort) Je suis obligé de faire ça car les créateur des Award voulait pas me fournir plus de Awards en or pour récompencer les auteurs... 16 fics très bien ont était nommé... Alors, j'a dû utiliser le plan de secours... Désoler. Alors...

_(Bruit de tambour) Le bras gauche dans la grosse boule, Yue en sort une petite boule, qui casse en deux pour sortir un morceau de papier._

Yue : Et the winner is... ln.lfz pour sa fic Egoïste ! Sasuke ! Les reviews please !

Sasuke(à l'écran) : Eh oh ! tu viens à peine de me dire qui sait le vainqueur pour cette catégorie, laisse moi chercher !

Yue : Bon ben... Grouille toi ! On doit faire vite ! Il reste 8 catégories à présenter !

Sasuke : C'est bon !! Voila ! Oula, y'en a des long ! T'aurais pus faire court Yue !

Yue : Prend les deux plus courts dans ce cas !

Sasuke : Ok !

_mangas-kiss :_ _lalalala ! j'ai mm po lu encore le chapitre mé g lu l'intro si on pe dire !! et g été très surprise de me voir cité!! lol et en plus pr mé "kiss" ptdr mé je ss tt de mm toucher très mm alor pr te remercier je vé continuer et cela inlassablement a faire mé ptit "kiss" ba en plus jaime tro t fic alors !! ca sera très facile!! mdr  
bon alé je te laisse je vé lire ton nouvo chef d'oeuvre!!  
double kiss!!  
mangy_

_zagan : Je suis trés fier de pouvoir dire que je suis un des premiers a avoir reconnu ton talent. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit je pense qu'égoiste est une de tes meilleurs fics. Je ne me souviens pas de quel review qui aurait put te faire peur a se point, faudra qu tu me le rappele. +_

Yue : Eh bha voila ! Maintenant on va passé à la catégorie Drame ! Maintenant, on va appellé deux demoiselles ! Kisame !

_(Thème d'Hinata)_

Kisame : oui ! Alors... Voila ! Toutes les deux célibataires ! L'une aime Naruto ! Et l'autre Sasuke ! Applaudissez Hinata et Ino !

_Explosion d'Applaudissement._

Hinata : Bon... bonsoir !

Ino : Bonsoir tout le monde !! Merci d'être là ce soir !! hinata, dis nous les 4 finalistes !

Hinata : Eh ben...

Jamais de Sukuru-hime : Spoiler chapitre 328 Shikamaru se laisse aller, doucement, mais sûrement.. Refusant de parler à quiconque, fumant à longueur de temps, son devenir est des plus trouble dorénavant.

Toi et moi de Antina : Il y a des choses qu'on s'imagine acquises. Et c'est quand on risque de les perdre qu'on fait tout pour les gagner. SasuSaku. fic terminée

Mo sayonara dayo, Haku de corbeau-blanc : Haku est mort. Zabuza va le venger. Que c'est-il passé entre eux avant cette bataille tragique?

The dark Virgins de Murasaki-kun : Yaoï,Lemon,Angst,Humour,romance,drama...SasuNaru,KibaNaru,ShikaNaru,NejiNaru,NejiSasu...Je laissais mes doigts aller à leur guise sur les cordes….Mon âme chantait…Mon âme pleurait…..

Ino : Et le grand vainqueur est... The dark Virgins de Murasaki-kun !

Sasuke (à l'écran) : Voici les reviews de cette fic qui est apparament célébre !

_Nezumi : Moi ça me met l'eau à la bouche même si ça manque d'Itachi à mon goût! J'ai hâte de voir la suite. Bisoux et bonne inspiration pour la suite_

_Karite : Ça à l'air très intéressant, parce que jusqu'à maintenant ça a retenu mon attention, alors, j'espère que tu vas continuer cé bien parti. En espérant avoir un plus long chapitre que celui-ci, please! Alors, là dessus je te laisse et la suite onegai!  
Karite_

_Lady Sam : c très bien pour un début! je n'attends ke la suite! bone chance! vite la suite stp! kiss_

Yue : Eh ben ! C'est vrai que cette fic est célébre, je l'ai souvent trouver dans les voix dans plusieurs catégories !

Naruto : Apparament... Maintenanr, passons à la suite ! La catégorie, couple le plus original !!

_(Musique : opening 4 de Naruto)_

Kisame : Et pour ça, nous appellons l'homme-chien de Konoha et un traître de Konoha ! Voici Kiba et Itachi !

_Applaudisement_

Kiba : Pourquoi je dois faire ça avec ce psychopate ?

Yue : apparament Itachi est très célébre auprès des filles et toi, tout le monde te voit comme un homme à femme qui a aucune copine officiel ! Maintenant, au boulot !!

Itachi : Voici les nominés des couples les plus originaux !

Un sceau sur tes lèvres de Rajhna : Je vais y laisser ma marque comme toujours. Mais pas sur ton épaule… sur tes lèvres. Orochimaru & Hinata.

Maquillage de Takara Hatake : Un défi : Kankurô et Ino... Ensemble ? Oulà... A vous de voir !

La fleur et le serpent de Berylia-Crystalia : Sakura vient encore de se faire jeter. Solution miracle: elle boit et se réveille dans un lit inconnu. Yuri, postérieur à Errant dans les ténèbres.

Ce que je serai pour toi de Etelena: Kisame et Itachi...Que pence réelement Kisame de tout ça ?Cette fic parle de la relation entre Kisame et Iachi... KisaIta évidament !

Kiba : Et le vainqueur est...

Itachi : Un sceau sur tes lèvres de Rajhna !

Kiba : Putain Itachi, c'était à moi de dire ça !

Itachi : Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'y vais !

Sasuke (à l'écran) : Reste ici, je dois te buter !!

Yue : Plus tard ta vengeance ! Les reviews s'il te plait !

Sasuke : Voila...

_wish : il est pas sansé mordre pour mettre sa marque??  
sur les lèvre? quelle drôle d'idéé, on reconnais bien la orochimaru et ses idéé tordu  
en tout cas je trouve que le couple est super, hina/oro on voit pas sa tout les jour, sa change et je trouve sa bien  
sinon pour l'histoire, je trouve ce premier chapitre très bien et j'ai hate de voir ce que la suite va donner ;p_

_Jiyaie : Salut, ben jej dois dire que je suis surprise par le couple c' est pas commode, mais à ma grande surprise une fois d eplsu c' est bien , ce couple me plait bien , continue , c'est intéressant_

_Mareva : Ben... la suite ! Please !! J'adore le changement et la c'est vraiment un couple auquel je ne m'attendais pas, mais pourquoi pas. En tout cas pour un premier chapitre ça me plaît. Continue !_

Naruto : Eh maintenant, voici la catégori dy meilleur Lemon ! T'es même pas dedans malgrès ta fic Yue ! La honte !

Yue : Evite d'en parler maintenant, Sakura n'aime pas cette fic ! Et il me reste plus de clone ! Kisame, appelle notre homme ! Il est seul mais c'est pour une bonne raison !

_(Musique : thème de Jiraya)_

Kisame : C'est le plus grand pervers du manga Naruto ! Il écrit un livre lu par Kakashi ! Faite une ovation à Jiraya !

_Applaudissement des hommes pour montrer qu'il veinèrent cette homme._

Jiraya : Merci mes fans ! J'en profite pour vous dire que mon nouveau livre est sorti aujourd'hui ! et la suite arrivera rapidement !

Naruto : Ero-senin ! On s'en fout de ça ! Annonce la fic contenant le meilleur Lemon !

Jiraya : Oui mes chéries ! Alors...

La volonté du feu de Mee Yah : Naruto et les autres retentent l'examen Chuunin, et Shikamaru est un des examinateurs. Ceux du sable sont là aussi. Kyûbi s'en mèle. ! VOIR PROFIL POUR MESSAGE IMPORTANT !

The dark Virgins de Murasaki-kun : Yaoï,Lemon,Angst,Humour,romance,drama...SasuNaru,KibaNaru,ShikaNaru,NejiNaru,NejiSasu...Je laissais mes doigts aller à leur guise sur les cordes….Mon âme chantait…Mon âme pleurait…..

Clair obscur de Twin Sun Leader : Les choses n'ont jamais une teinte unique... Mais quand les couleurs se mémangent et tournent au gris de la cendre... Sasuke, Naruto, et toutes les nuances entre les deux.

Une nuit magique de dja-chan or nekosan : Après l'une des nombreuses bêtises de Naruto,et une remarque de Sasuke très... Uchiwaesque si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... sans AUCUN tact! à Tsunade,ils se retrouvent à surveiller une vielle maison isolée, dans les bois, loin de Konoha...

Jiraya : Et cette fois, nous avons deux vainqueurs ! il s'agit de... The dark Virgins de Murasaki-kun et La volonté du feu de Mee Yah !

Sasuke (à l'écran) : On connait déjà pour The Dark Virgins, voyons ceux de la volonté du feu !

_Jalexa Uchiwa : Salut!! J'aime bien le début de ta fic, mets vite la suite pour qu'on voit ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ! A propos de tes couples préférés : je te soutiens à 100 pour ce qui est de Shika et Temari ! Je les adore tous les deux ! J'espère les voir bientôt ensemble !! A la prochaine !_

_renia : trés bin ton histoire! Vivement la suite!  
J'ai envie de connaître la suite!_

Yue : Maintenant, il nous reste 5 catégories à faire mes amis ! J'espère que vous vous ennuiyez pas trop !

Naruto : Ah bha ça, ils n'arrêtent pas de voir que tu sais pas organiser cette soirée, que le directe est bourré de problème à par ça... Ils doivent s'éclater !

Yue : Ouais bon ça va ! Maintenant, on passe à la catégorie Aventure ! Et pour ça, on a le droit à un couple célébre du site de fanfiction ! Kisame !

Kisame (qui va légérement mieux) : J'appelle le ninjas le plus feignant de Konoha et la fille la plus... dangereuse de Suna ! J'appelle Shikamaru et Temari !

Shikamaru : Pff ! La galère ! Je vois souvent l'autre folle, et je dois encore la voir ici...

Temari : Il m'énerve ce sexiste ! Annonce les finalistes !

Shikamaru : Fait chier... alors !

Outcast de Hitto-sama : UA total Konoha, de nos jours. Le Quatrième Hokage mène ses hommes d'une main de maître, sûr de son avantage : le jinchûriki Naruto. Alors que l'équilibre entre les nations semble fragile, les équipes se séparent et les intrigues se multiplient.

La flamme perdue de Jalexa Uchiwa : Pour protéger ses amis du danger qu'il représente, Naruto quitte Konoha sans dire au revoir. Trois ans plus tard, il revient, pour la plus grande joie de ses amis. Mais il a changé. Beaucoup changé. Et il est revenu a Konoha porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

Sept Ninjas pour une Vestale de Cassye : Et le point final! Chap 65, fini

Encre noire sur fond rose de Canelle : Le nouvel équipier de Sakura et Naruto a réussi à se mettre à dos les deux anciens de la team Kakashi. Vont ils réussir à travailler ensemble? L'arrivée de Sai dans leur histoire commune va changer beaucoup de choses pour Sakura, Naruto... et même Sasuke.

Shikamaru : A toi maintenant ! Annonce le vainqueur !

Temari : Il s'agit de Sept Ninjas pour une Vestale de Cassye ! Maintenant, les reviews s'il vous plait !

Sasuke (à l'écran) : Eh en c'est joyeux sur scéne ! Alors...

Ptite clad : kikoo ba pour l'instant moi j'm bien é pi mm si c vré ke c difficile daccroché t bien parti!juste une kestion pour lé couple a ki ta penC?

Terra : Rah...JE VEUX LA SUITE! lol  
J'aime beaucoup ta fic,même si au début elle me branchait pas tellement,j'ai lu les deux premiers chapitres et...je me suis enfilé les six d'un coup XD.  
Du coup maintenant je dois aller chez l'orthodontiste,et je suis en retard!Donc un gage!Un nouveau chapitre!°°  
Je trouve que le caractère de Naruto est vachement bien respecté,et j'aime beaucoup le caractère d'Akina .C'est vrai que la spécialisation dans les sceaux est une super idée,j'adore o.J'aime ton style d'écriture XD.  
Bon je vais éviter de faire des reviews de deux kilomètres de long,je me mets encore plus en retard XD.Enfin bref,continue!!Je vais devenir une fidèle lectrice et je te dédie ma première review!Quel honneur,lol ;.  
Bonne continuation!

Gaia-chan : Ch'uis pas morte!Ch'uis pas morte!Gomen,j'ai plus eu d'ordi pendant une semaine,et j'ai pas pu reviewer le chapitre douze . Mais je suis rentrée,et j'ai pu lire deux chapitres d'un coup!  
puissance de l'émotion  
Tiens,au fait...T'as tué Hinata...Il pourra pas y avoir de Neji/Hinata pleurs  
Neji : Mais t'es con ou quoi?Je suis déjà avec Akina d'façon,et tu m'as dit qu'on formait un beau couple,et que tu tuerais pas Cassye  
Mwa : Voui,mais tuer Hinata,c'est cruel,il pourra pas yA8s bon chapitre,comme toujours (ouais mais t'as tué Hinata!pleurs),et si tu te mets à avoir des crises de flemme,je te promets que je ressors mon briquet ¤¤ alors tape les chapitres!Plus vite que la lumière!  
Ja ne!

Yue : C'est une fic super longue en plus ! 65 chapitres sur presque deux ans ! Une belle performance !

Naruto : Ouais ! Du beau travail !

Yue : Maintenant, voici les deux dernières catégories récompensant des histoires ! D'abord les fic à rated K à T ! Anko ! La boule !!! bha oui ! C'est la catégorie où on a pas encore de vainqueur par les votes !

Anko : On a eu du mal cette fois, la famille à eu des problèmes, on a retrouver ton clone dedans ! C'est Sakura qui l'a mis dedans ! Il était en mauvaise état !

Yue(met la main dans la grosse boule) : Elle a dû bien se défouler ! Alors... Ah !! Sur les 16 fics, qui sera le vainqueurs !

_(roulement de tambours) Sort une boule, la casse en deux et prend le bout de papier._

Yue : Alors ! Il s'agit de Neuf Vies de Kineko !! C'est pas la suite de Neuf Rêves cette fics ? Comment une suite peut faire autant que le premier ?

Naruto : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Yue : Bha... Au cinéma, le film qui a une suite, c'est le premier qui marche bien, le deuxième est très critiqué et les autres aussi ! enfin, y'a des exceptions aussi !

Naruto : Dit toi que c'est pareil et que neuf vies fait partie des exception !

Yue : Mouais ! Sasuke !

Sasuke (toujours à l'écran) : Me voila ! Voici les reviews de cette fic !

_Dark Jezebel : Ouais, la suite  
c'est cool , c'est cool! (je sais , c'est pas constructif maisj'ai pas des masses le temps là;)  
ps J'ai relu les aventures de suffer hier, j'aurais pas dû...sigh  
bizoux_

_Dyonisos : LA SUITE! LA SUITE! LA SUITE!  
Ouais, t'as commencé la super suite de ta non moins super fic. Faut ouvrir le champagne (je préfère le whisky mai c po grave)  
En plus, en ce moment, ya plein de fics sympatoche qui arrive sur c'est trop bien pour moi qui adore lire (plutot devorer) des fics.  
Bon courage pour la suite._

_Calliop : Hé ! Dyonisos ! Le solgan la suite, la suite, la suite, c'est de moi ! OUINN !!  
Bon, je te pardone qd même t à moi de jouer maintenant :  
Kineko, la suite, la suite, la suite !  
Vive la suite de Neuf rêves !  
Youpie !!  
TT pôv Shino qui se fait gifler par méchant papa !  
Pôv Sasuké tout seul dans sa maison...  
Mais bon, c'est pas grave !  
La suite, la suite, la suite !_

Yue : Maintenant, c'est l'heure de...

Kakashi : Excuse moi Yue, mais ces messieurs les policiers te redemandent !

Policier 2 : Désoler de vous déranger mais veuillez lire ce papier s'il vous plait !

Yue : Faite voir... Mmmm... c'est de l'anglais !

Policier 1 : Il s'agit du réglement du sit FFnet ! Et cette fic n'est pas réglementaire d'après cefrtain dire !

Yue : ça va... J'arrive ! Naruto, continu sans moi ! Sakura, prend ma place !

Sakura : Bien ! Merci !

_Yue s'en va accompagné des policier._

Naruto : Il en a eu des problèmes le pauvre !

Sakura : Bien fait, après tous ce qu'on subit avec lui ! Maintenant, passns à la dernier catégorie avec une histoire ! La meilleur fic Rated M !!

Kisame : Cette fois, e invité, c'est du lourd, puisqu'il s'agit... Du boss de l'Akatsuki, au téléphone !

la voix du boss de l'Akatsuki (résonne dans tout la pièce) : Oui ! c'est moi !

Naruto : Attend là... Comment il a eu l'enveloppe ?

le boss : Itachi me l'a amené ! C'est Yue qui le lui à remis !

Naruto : Evidement ! Bon allez accouche !

Le boss : les nominés sont :

The dark Virgins de Murasaki-kun : Yaoï,Lemon,Angst,Humour,romance,drama...SasuNaru,KibaNaru,ShikaNaru,NejiNaru,NejiSasu...Je laissais mes doigts aller à leur guise sur les cordes….Mon âme chantait…Mon âme pleurait…..

Ne me touchez pas de XYZ263103 : sasuXnaru, naruXsasu aussi lol, car lemon Naruto et Sasuke sont coloc', l'un part en mission et est traumatisé par ce qui va lui être fait...

Un nuit avec S de Hitto-sama : Naruto Next Generation, pour Préséa La route est longue et une auberge est la bienvenue pour passer la nuit. Naruto est tiré de son sommeil par S. Serait il possible qu'enfin … ?

Gambare Shikamaru de Ishime : ShikaIno, traduction de la fic du même nom de Kou Haruko.

Le boss : Notre champion est... Encore une fois ! The dark Virgins de Murasaki-kun !

Sasuke (à l'écran) : Cool ! Fini les reviews ! A plus les gars !

Sakura : Rien d'avec cette fic, Murasakikun a eu 3 award il me semble !

Naruto : Sûrement la fic la plus célébre du site fanfiction point net !

Sakura : Maintenant, il nous reste les deux dernière récompense de la soirée !! Le meilleurs auteur masculin et le meilleurs auteur féminin ! Et selon Yue, on garde le meilleur pour la fin avec les filles ! Donc ces messieurs passe en premier !

_(Thème d'Orochimaru)_

Kisame : Encore une fois nous appellelons deux membres de l'Akatsuki ! Qui ferait presque pensé à un duo comique ! Applaudissez Deidara et Tobi... Heu... Où est Tobi ?

Deidara : Il fait un petit somme ! Il me soulait trop ! Alors ! Ouvrons cette enveloppe !

Sakura : Heu... Tu pourrais nous dire les nominés ?

Deidara : Ah oui ! Bon bha, y'a eu que 4 noms donc ils sont tout les quatres nominés ! Ils s'agit de Shield, Yue-Redmoon, Waderf et Mikau33 !

Naruto : C'est peu... Faut dire, ils sont pas beaucoup !

Sakura : Les femmes au pouvoir ! Et les hommes aux ménages !

Deidara (un peu énervé que l'on le coupe) : Et le vainqueur est... L'autre idiot de Yue-Redmoon !

Naruto : C'est con qu'il soit avec les policiers ! Il aura pas son prix ! Maintenant les filles !

Sakura : T'es sûre qu'il a pas truqué les votes ?

_(Thème de Tsunade)_

Kisame : Pour finir en beauté, nous appellons la plus grande alcoolique et la femme la plus malchanceuse de la terre pour les paris ! Voici Tsunade !

_Des applaudissement et de cris des quelques fan de Tsunade et de fans de gros seins_

Tsunade : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis contente d'être parmis vous ce soir pour vous dire qui mérite le Award du meilleure auteurs féminins ! Et elles sont nombreuses ! Mais voici les quatres nominés ! Il s'agit de Lasurvolte, Maaya, Hitto-sama et Molly Stevenson !

Naruto : Des noms que l'on trouve souvent dans la liste des préférances des autres auteurs !

Sakura : Exactement ! Tsunade-sama, dite nous enfin qui mérite l'Award !

Tsunade : Et il s'agit de... Lasurvolte !!!!!

Sakura : lasurvolte est élu meilleurs auteurs feminin du site ffn catégorie française !

Naruto : Et nous on vous dit à Bientôt pour une prochaine édition des Fanfictions Naruto Award !! A dans un an peut-être !

**Dans la loge de Yue :**

Yue : Mais enfin, si c'est une fic ! ça parodie les épisodes de Naruto quand ils choisisent les combats qu'ils préférent ! Et en même temps les NRJ Music Award ! Alors c'est une parodie si on veut !

Policier un : Mouais... Je suis pas trop convaincu !

Yue : Et puis vous savez se qu'on dit, "un réglement c'est fait pour être contourner et violé de temps en temps !

Policier 2 : Il a de bon arguments le petit !

Yue : Eh puis, c'est fini et mis sur le site, alors, c'est trop tard ! Des personnes l'auront lu ! Amis Lecteurs et Amies Lectrices ! J'espère qye cette idée vous a plu et que vous serez là pour une prochaine édition ! Que je vous promet, je verrai mieux ! (enfin j'essaiyerai) Car ce projet et un peu un brouillon ! Car mon idée va se répendre sur d'autres sites d'après certain mail envoyé et je vous encourage à le faire ! Sur ceux, moi je vous dis... A Bientôt ! Bonne Année !! Bon Naruto Shippuden en février ! Et de BONNE FIC cette année encore !


End file.
